


Perfume de Rosas (Scent of Roses - Violetscented)

by GardensOfTheMoon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Death of Snow white and Prince Charming, F/F, FTL AU, No Curse, Slow Burn Romance, The Enchanted Forest, maid and mistress
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardensOfTheMoon/pseuds/GardensOfTheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bosque Encantado UA. Emma Swan nace una semana antes que en el canon. Un hombre asesina a Snow White y a Charming justo después de que Emma nace. Regina nunca lanza la maldición. Cuando Emma cumple 25 años cruza su camino con la Reina Malvada y a partir de ese momento no pueden separarse. Advertencias por violencia y crueldad moderadas en el primer capítulo. Muerte de los personajes Snow White y Charming, nadie más muere. SwanQueen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfume de Rosas (Scent of Roses - Violetscented)

**Author's Note:**

> Nota del Autora: Esto va a ser diferente a lo que usualmente escribo ya que normalmente escribo historias un poco más dulces. Va a ser completamente desarrollado en el Bosque Encantado y al estilo violento y moral del tiempo medieval. Si sirve de algo, casi toda la crueldad y horrores estarán en el primer capítulo. Si puedes aguantar eso lo demás será mucho más amor y sexo en delante.
> 
> Advertencia por las muertes violentas de Snow White y Charming y por ligeras menciones a violación marital.
> 
> Nota de la traductora: Agradezco infinitamente a Violetscented por su confianza, su apoyo y fe en este proyecto. Cabe mencionar que si encuentran diferencias entre la interpretación de alguna palabra o frase en relación al capítulo original, tengan en cuenta de que esta es mi versión de las palabras de la autora más estoy abierta a sugerencias para mejorar el mensaje. Dicho esto disfruten de esta gran pieza, gracias por acompañarme en este viaje.
> 
> Agradezco también a mi adorable beta Lillullabyblue.

Henric se arrodilló frente a ella. Ella observó la cara desgastada y marcada por las cicatrices, su barba grisácea y en ese momento supo que él era absolutamente leal a ella. Ella sabía que él la amaba. Por alguna razón el cruel trato que ella le daba sólo hacía que él se enamorara más.

Él nunca se lo dijo pero el profundo azul de sus ojos se confesaron por él cada vez que se encontraban con los marrones de ella. Él la había escuchado maldecir a los Charmings millones de veces. Él se quedó fuera, junto a la puerta escuchando como ella lloraba de coraje y de tristeza por como Snow White la había tratado. No era de extrañarse lo lejos que él había llegado para vengarla.

Nunca fue la intención de la Reina que Snow White y su familia muriera. Matar a su ex hijastra era una opción que había descartado, ella quería hacerla sufrir pero nunca que muriera. Quería que fuera miserable en esa nueva tierra a la que la maldición los habría de haber llevado.

Ella justo había regresado a casa luego de encontrarse con Rumplestiltskin. Él le había dicho que tendría que sacrificar lo que ella más amaba para que esa maldición funcionara. Mientras sostenía a su padre tratando de encontrar la fuerza necesaria para tomar su vida, la puerta se abrió y Henric se apresuró a entrar. Su armadura estaba cubierta con manchas de sangre y murmuró acerca de cómo lo había hecho.

Cayó de rodillas frente a Regina y a su padre y sus ojos azules brillaron con orgullo y el deseo de servir a su reina.

“Henric ¿qué tanto estás balbuceando y por qué estás hecho un desastre? Si querías matar campesinos en tu tiempo libre es algo que sólo a ti te incumbe pero ¿cómo te atreves a entrar a mi dormitorio y ensuciar mis pisos?”

Henric se inclinó tanto como pudo estando de rodillas para simular una reverencia. “Lo siento, mi Reina. Pero ¡la he vengado! He matado a la ramera que es incapaz de guardar un secreto y al bobalicón de su marido”

La reina fijó su mirada en él sin poder reaccionar. “¿Mataste a… Snow White? Pero ella está embarazada.”

“Ya no más, mi reina. Escuché rumores de que daría a luz hoy temprano. Sabía que su enemigo estaría debilitado y menos en guardia así que tomé un par de hombres e irrumpí en la parte del castillo en la que ellos estaban. Matarla en su cama fue sencillo pero el Principe opuso resistencia y me dio batalla. Siento mucho decirle que murieron casi todos mis hombres. Pero cualquier sacrificio vale la pena si es por gloriosa venganza, su alteza.”

Regina se sintió aturdida. ¿Snow White muerta? ¿Por qué eso la hacía sentirse tan mal? Ella no necesitaría conjurar la maldición ahora. ¡Ella ganó! Pero Snow había estado indefensa y justo había acabado de dar a luz. Esa no era una manera digna de haber muerto para la exasperante pero valiente princesa.

La Reina no dejó que ningún de esos pensamientos escaparan mientras le respondió fríamente: “De verdad haz llevado acabo mi venganza y serás altamente recompensado por ello. Hablaremos de tus métodos y del hecho de que no consultaste conmigo antes de actuar. Lo que quiero saber ahora es ¿qué fue lo que pasó con el infante?”

Henric le estaba sonriendo casi tontamente. Su corazón estaba ardiendo de afecto y orgullo. Él había jurado su raída batalla, su calloso y cada vez más arrugado cuerpo a la hermosa Reina en el mismo momento en que vio lo triste que la hacía su matrimonio y ahora él le había dado todo lo que ella podría querer.

“Oh ¿deseaba el infante, mi reina? Estaba durmiendo en una cuna en el cuarto. Escuché a la princesa bandida llamar el nombre de Emma dirigiéndose a la cuna y el infante despertó. Cuando tomamos las dos vidas que usted merecía como tributo nos marchamos. Creo que uno de mis hombres sobrevivientes vio volar a la pequeña hada azul y postrarse en la cuna. Si su majestad lo desea, puedo regresar y matar también al infante.”

“¡No! No será necesario. No tengo nada en contra de la infante. He obtenido mi venganza. Si esa pobre niña será criada por las insulsas hadas, pienso que la muerte sería una opción más amable”

 De repente la importancia de lo que había pasado la golpeó. No importaba que Snow White hubiera encontrado un indigno y horripilante final, ¡se había ido! Regina finalmente fue capaz de sentirse libre para tratar de encontrar pequeñas trazas de felicidad en este mundo. Podría volver a dormir por las noches sin ese sentimiento de odio comiéndole el corazón. Levantó sus manos sobre sus costados sintiendo como si un gran peso se le hubiera quitado de encima. Ella se río una y otra y otra vez. 

Su risa sonó atemorizante y un poco insana para su padre pero para Henric era como estar escuchando música. Él esperaba que esto significara la verdadera felicidad para su reina y que quizá se convertiría en el hombre más confiable de esta elegante mujer. Él sabía que podía llenar ese lugar muchísimo mejor que el cazador cara bonita que la reina mantenía a su lado.

Cuando Regina se calmó envió a su padre a buscar las reservas de sus vinos tintos más finos para celebrar. Luego se volvió a Henric. Le sonrió como si lo hiciera al perro que encontró su bolsa perdida llena de dinero.

“Levantate mi querido caballero. Haz hecho bien esta noche. Debo confesar que esta no es la manera en que quería que Snow White encontrara su destino, la muerte inmediatamente después del alumbramiento es algo demasiado cruel incluso para mí. Aunque si me hubieras contado y planteado esta posibilidad quizá no hubiera sido capaz de resistirme. Sin embargo, me hubiera gustado ser quien decidiera, quien diera la orden.”

 Henric se levantó lentamente y he hizo una reverencia, a pesar de su edad era un hombre fuerte, de hombros anchos y lo suficientemente alto como para elevarse sobre su monarca. “Lo siento muchísimo, mi Reina. Quise actuar rápido antes de que sus enemigos tuvieran tiempo de recuperarse y prepararse para cualquier ataque pero debí haberle informado y esperado por sus órdenes. Por favor, perdóneme.”

Regina casi se deslizó por el suelo atravesando la habitación para quedar cerca de él, tanto como para casi poder oler el sudor y la sangre secándose en su piel. Utilizó toda su compostura para no dejar salir el disgusto que le provocaba el hedor. Acarició la áspera barba en su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

Ella soltó un murmullo “De todas formas debes tener una recompensa por liberarme de esa pequeña bestia y su horrible esposo. ¿Qué sería lo que te gustaría, tierras y un título, quizá?  


“No, por favor su majestad… yo quisiera continuar a su servicio. No hice esto para recibir una recompensa. Mi único deseo es servirle y hacerla feliz.”

Regina casi tembló mientras pensaba en las maneras en que él deseaba hacerla feliz. Trató de no imaginar sus callosas manos tocándola. Sin embargo, ella se equivocaba. Henric estaba muy consciente de que la reina no lo deseaba y él nunca querría meterse a su cama a menos de que estuviera seguro de que ella lo deseara también. Él había sido obligado a escuchar al viejo rey forzar a su joven novia demasiadas veces. 

Cada vez que eso ocurría él había estado muy enojado y muy dolido por algo que la mayoría de los hombres habría dicho que es el orden natural de las cosas. Sin embargo se impresionó y se sintió orgulloso de la joven mujer que logró aguantar tal tortura sin gritar ni una sola vez. Fue entonces cuando el empezó enamorarse de ella. El pensamiento de que alguien tan hermosa y de frágil apariencia pudiera ser tan valiente y fuerte para no dejar que ni un solo sonido saliera de sus labios mientras su esposo tomaba lo que quería, hizo que la amara sin medida.

Regina miró hacia él sintiendo un poco de afecto por el hombre que había arriesgado todo para deshacerse de sus enemigos. Deseó que el hombre que estaba delante de ella hubiera sido su padre en lugar del tímido y cobarde hombre que acababa de traerles vino. Tomó un vaso de la bandeja y se lo pasó a Henric antes de continuar hablando.

“Muy bien, debo permitirme darte un título y seguirás a mi servicio. Te haré Capitán de mi guardia y te sentarás a mi lado y al de mis consejeros en cualquier concilio de guerra o reunión importante. ¿Eso sería suficiente recompensa para ti?”

Henric sintió su pecho hincharse de orgullo mientras tomó el vino y le respondió “Ese sería un verdadero honor y mi más grande deseo, su alteza. Gracias.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Enlace al capítulo original: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3332372/chapters/7286414


End file.
